Incontinent individuals suffer extreme embarrassment and humility from their infirmity, and as a result will often refuse to leave their immediate surroundings. This is unfortunate since many of such individuals are otherwise able to move about at will and live normal lives. Elderly, who often suffer from incontinence, will often pass up opportunities to live a much more enjoyable, full life because of insecure feelings that they will "have an accident", or others will be hesitant with hospitality for fear their furniture will become soiled.
As a solution, various forms of "diapers" have been developed. These are expensive, not easy to use, uncomfortable, and fail frequently enough to cause mistrust by users. Failure is possible especially when the user is in a sitting position, as leaks are more likely to occur when the absorbent pads are under the compressive weight of the wearer.
Another solution is catheterization. However a catheter is uncomfortable, is often painful to have installed, and requires a collection bag which must be carefully watched and is usually visible, therefore further inducing insecurity.
Given the above problems, it becomes clear that there is a need for a system by which an incontinent person is able to sit confidently without worry that the seating surface will become soiled, and in which such system will be portable and adaptable to many different seating arrangements and is quick and easy to change.